Accidentally
by lyricaLVirtue
Summary: Penny knew that her best friend had loved Link Larkin, even though he didn’t know it. And the last thing she wanted to do was interfere but after he chooses her to dance with him one day, she is confused about what is right or wrong. R
1. A Perfect Bubble

**Chapter 1: A Perfect Bubble**

Link sat in his chair, his gaze fixed on a meaningless simple piece of paper before him. As he stared at the white color of the sheet, he felt a pressured air on his hair; obviously, hairspray. It was five minutes until the show went on, but he wasn't in the best mood to dance. He had been reassured by various people that everything would be fine and things would be the same as they always were but he knew that they were all lying. They lied to comfort him, but it only made it worse. It was false hope that made him feel so terrible.

He remembered it clearly. Link had come home after the show, exhausted from dancing and singing, but he was still happy. He opened the door to his house to find his mother in tears, a letter in her hand. His father, a built man which Link heavily resembled, put a hand on his mother's shoulder and rubbed her back.

"It'll be okay." He had said repeatedly. Link looked at the situation questioningly and his father sighed.

"What's wrong, dad?" he said, placing his tie on the dining room table; it had been choking him.

"Son, I don't know how to tell you this but…." He paused as his mother sobbed harder. "I've been drafted and I leave in two days." His father said quietly.

Link's jaw dropped as he realized what was going on. His father had always been a healthy man who had taken care of his family efficiently. He was now almost forty three years old; Link had been born when he was 26.

There wasn't a question of why they would draft his father. It was very self-explanatory. But he couldn't help but be shocked. His father, his only father, was going off to war where his return would not be guaranteed. He couldn't bare the thought of losing his father. He had always been there to encourage him and stand by his side and he could possibly be gone forever.

Now, he sat in the make up department lost in thought, wondering how his father was thousands of miles away. He had left yesterday, his mother hadn't quite recuperated from his departure and neither had Link.

"Linky, baby!" Amber wrapped her arms around his neck but Link didn't bother looking up. "Come on; the show's going to start and we need you to sing." She persuaded and Link simply got up and went for his microphone.

--------------------

"Penny, look! They're having auditions tomorrow!" Tracey, a chubby girl with tall hair, told her best friend. "I have to go. _We_ have to go." She corrected. Penny looked at Tracey with a troublesome face. She licked her lollipop nervously and Tracey looked at the T.V. hopefully. "I could be with him; with Link."

Ever since Penny could remember, Tracey had been obsessed with Link Larkin, a singer and dancer on the Corny Collins show. He was attractive, she had to admit. But all the singing and dancing made her sick. It seemed as if he was almost too perfect. After all, it wasn't like her mother would let her have a boyfriend. Link Larkin would never even look at her anyway.

"We'll see you in 9 months, Janet." Corny said as the black-haired girl exited the studio and they cut to a commercial break.

"Can you imagine that, Penny? Me and Link? Mrs. Link Larkin? It's just too wonderful!" Tracey said excitedly jumping up and down. Penny just followed suit and tried to keep her lollipop from falling out of her mouth.

"I'm sure they'll love you, Trace!" Penny encouraged.

Tracey frowned as she saw Amber, a blond girl on the show, kiss her beloved Link. There was a certain empty look in his face as he did so. "If I could only get rid of her."

"Alright let's stop having cynical murderous thoughts, now." Penny joked and a smile appeared on Tracey's face. Tomorrow would be a great day and she would surely get that vacant slot on the Corny Collins show alongside Link.

-----------------

Link watched as Velma Von Tussle gave instructions to the auditioning ladies. They were all the same to him, even though in reality they were much different from one another. Big or small, they were just here to be on the Corny Collins show to be 'famous'. It sickened him to think about it, but at the same time he was one of the Nicest Kids In Town.

"Link!!" Velma called and Link snapped out of his trance. He approached her quickly. "I need you and some of the other fellows to pair up with these….dancers and do a simple dance with them to get them going." She flashed them all a fake smile. The other boys immediately grabbed someone, even the big girl. If he didn't pair up with someone, Velma would yell at him. He scanned the room searching for a feminine figure and found one near the back of the room.

She had dirty blonde hair that was half up and a pink polka dot strapless dress with white flats to accompany it. He had gotten lucky; this girl seemed coordinated. Link made his way towards the girl and she looked at him with a confused expression.

"May I have this dance?" Link asked holding out his hand. The girl took the red lollipop that tainted her lips out of her mouth. "Let's get rid of that, first." He said tossing it to the nearest garbage can.

Penny was lost for words as Link Larkin spoke to her. It must've been a dream. As he touched her hand she felt a shock go down her body that paralyzed her even more. "I-I'm not auditioning." She managed to say.

"Well now you are." Link smiled. She couldn't help to give in as he placed his hand on her waist. She felt the warmth and thought she was about to melt. Link moved her hips from side to side and then Penny smiled. She was having fun with the dancing; something that she thought she would never do. "What's your name?"

"Pe—"

"Alright! Break it up. Boys go put some hairspray in their and tighten it up please." Velma yelled above all the noise. The boys knew better than to argue and so they left immediately each with their own bottle of Ultra Crunch at hand.

Penny looked as he left the room. It had been such a perfect moment and now he would disappear without ever knowing her name. At school, he had seemed distant and in his own perfect little bubble and Penny would never be chosen to dance on the Corny Collins show; the situation was hopeless. But she never expected much so it was easier to just let it go.

**THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! Please please please please pleasssssssssssse REVIEW!**


	2. Wrong

Link looked at himself in the mirror surprised

Link looked at himself in the mirror surprised. At first glance, he had seen an actual smile on his face and now he felt guilty. How could he be happy when his whole family was in anguish? The smile was gently wiped away with regret and he simply straightened his jacket and headed for school.

If there was anytime of the day that Link found useless, it would be High School. It was entirely pointless. Why did they have to learn all these different subjects? The only thing that interested him was anthropology or medicine. Yes, Link wanted in on the medical field, but not quite yet. Before he achieved his doctorate in college, and all that, he wanted to just have fun. To eliminate drama from his life!

Link walked quietly to school, acknowledging the new chill of the morning. Another day was going by, this one as meaningless as the one before. Although he had to say, the auditions yesterday certainly brought him a little happiness. It was very faint and very small, but for a fraction of a second he had forgotten it. That was the feeling he yearned but would never have as long as his father was at war.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Penny! How could you do that?" Tracey pouted playfully as they entered the school.

"I didn't do it! I was just standing there and he asked me to dance. I'm sorry, Trace. You know I don't even like guys like _that." _Penny comforted. Even if it was a lie, she wanted Tracey to be happy. Over the past few years, all Tracey ever wanted was Link and Penny felt it her obligation to make sure she got him. But when she had danced with him it was indescribable. And she knew, that if she had the opportunity to, she would do it again.

"Penny? You still with me?" Tracey waved her hand in front of Penny's face.

"Huh? Yeah." Penny said, shooting her a sweet smile.

"Alright well, I'll see you later. I have stupid math first period." Tracey went off in the direction of Miss Pence's math class while Penny shrugged and made her way to her History class. The basic topic of discussion nowadays was the war. Indeed, she had her opinions about it, but sometimes she felt too shy to say what was on her mind.

She sat at her usual seat, lollipopless and with her hair down. This morning she hadn't had time to do her messy ponytails for which she was known for. Today she was very plain, but it was nice to feel relief. The teacher wasn't in the classroom yet and students poured in taking their seats.

And that's when he walked in. Link Larkin. Her luck was unbelievable. It was like a juicy stake dangling in front of a dog. She knew she couldn't have him, but she could certainly fantasize. But something happened that she hadn't anticipated.

They locked their gaze on each other, their faces impassive. Link looked deeply into her green eyes. Then he smiled at her, looking as if he was about to talk. Penny didn't even think it possible, that he would talk to her, but sure enough he did.

"Hey! You're the girl from the audition." He stated.

"Yes. And you're the guy on the Corny Collin's show." She said in return feeling stupid after uttering those last few words.

"Sorry; I didn't get your name. Von Tussle interrupted." Link explained. His words were delicate songs in her ears. She smiled before she answered.

"Penny Pingleton,"

"You're a pretty good dancer, Penny Pingleton." Their eyes met again in one hypnotic moment before he broke away. "I'm Link."

"I know." Penny said. "I mean I know you're name not that I know I'm a good dancer. Quite frankly, I think I'm very bad. But since you said I was good I guess now I know I'm good and now I'm just rambling. Stop me any second. Please." Penny said uncomfortably. He laughed, a light melodic laugh that made the smile on her face now permanent.

At that moment the teacher came in, dropping his books down on the table in order to capture his student's attention. "Good morning."

"I'll see you around, Penny." Link said, moving towards the back of the room. How Penny wished he wouldn't have left. It was wrong to covet him and feel this way about her best friend's crush. Or as Tracey had said; soulmate. She shook her head, trying to snap out of it, but just the air of his presence made her sink deeper into her chair.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tracey skipped towards Penny. School was out for the day and they had planned on going shopping for dresses for the Spring Dance. They, as usual, were dateless but a good party was preferable to Tracey and Penny. Now, Penny wanted to go even more, wishing that Link would also come to the dance. Just thinking about him made her bounce with joy. But as her best friend began to speak, she felt terrible as if she had betrayed Tracey.

"Yay! Time for shopping." Tracey sang in her deep voice.

Penny straightened out her light blue dress as Tracey kept going on about how horrifying the new Science teacher was. Apparently, he had a large mole, and black eyes that scared her.

There was a tap on her shoulder. At the touch of it, she felt as if she lifted a weight. She knew who it was for no other human being could invoke such a feeling. It was the memorable Link Larkin. Penny closed her eyes, wishing he was gone in this precise moment. Tracey would never forgive her for this.

"Hey, Penny." His velvet voice swarmed her ears. Tracey stared in astonishment and eventual anger.

Penny turned slowly. "Hi!" she said. Her back was now towards Tracey, even if she hadn't meant it. "What's going on?" She added nervously.

"Nothing, really. I was just wondering-you know- if… um… if you would like to join me for ice cream or something." He spoke the words Penny wanted him to say all day but at this very moment these words seemed so incredibly destructive. "So how about it?"

"I can't." She replied.

"I get it." Link nodded hopelessly, about to leave. "No, Link. It's not that I don't like you. You're a very nice guy. It's just I had plans with my friend to go shopping for dresses. For the spring dance." Penny explained all in two breaths. It would have been better for her not to mention that because this way Link would've stayed away. But she could never push him away. It was impossible. In less than 48 hours, Link Larkin had become the most irresistible male in the world.

"You're going to the dance?" His face lighted up again, as it had during first period. She feared his next sentence. "Well then—"

"I got to go." Penny said and walked away as fast as she could. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to ask her to the dance. That was something she wanted to accept so badly but she knew she couldn't.

Tracey followed. Penny feared that this would be the last time she would be able to be in the same room as Link Larkin. Tracey would let her have it while they shopped. And Penny understood why now. Because Link Larkin was the sweetest, most attractive man someone could ever imagine, let alone meet. Any girl would hate Penny for even attempting to be flirtatious. It was better for everybody if she didn't see him, but it was better for _her_ if she did.


	3. Darlin'

"Maybe shopping is a bad idea," Tracey responded with heavy rancor

"Maybe shopping is a bad idea," Tracey responded with heavy rancor. Penny helplessly shook her head.

"No, Tracey. It's not like that at all," Penny explained herself, but Tracey refused to listen. She covered her ears with absolute stubbornness. "Tracey, listen to me."

"You betrayed me, Penny. You know how much I like him and you still went after him," Tracey said. Tears started forming in her eyes. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am! Tracey, I am!" Penny pleaded. Tracey walked out of the hallway, allowing incredible sunlight to fill the hall. Penny stood, rooted to the white tile contemplating what she should do next.

She could still feel him, many feet away. Not close enough to hear, but close enough to see Penny's hurt and confusion. She didn't want him to. She didn't want him to get closer, and yet she did. She didn't want him to speak and comfort her, but she did.

"Tracey," she said once more, knowing that her friend could not have possibly heard her. "I would never betray you," she said. Not even Link Larkin could come between them. She would not allow it. It was pure infatuation, just a crush. It was a crush that would hopefully fade away. Fade away into nonexistence. But she was lying to herself and she knew it.

"Are you alright, Penny?" asked Link from behind.

"Just go, Link," Penny said, frustrated.

"I don't understand," he said.

"What don't you understand? Just go, please," Penny shook her head, looking down at her dress, for if she looked at those beautiful blue eyes of his, she couldn't possibly turn him away. "Please, Link."

He obediently and considerately walked away. He was bewildered and confused, but he still did what she said, for he knew it was best. He wanted to find out why Penny was feeling that way. Or why she had pushed him away.

And finally when the thoughts of his rejection had left him, he was reminded of something else. His father. He had tried to stop thinking about it. But he couldn't. Why couldn't he be the one to go? Clearly, all he did was inflict pain on others. He didn't want to return to his home to find his mother, faking happiness for his sake.

As Link walk down the sidewalk, passing the bus, his thoughts were put to a halt by Amber Von Tussle. "Linky! Darling, what's wrong?" she said, holding his muscular arms in her hands. She caressed his cheek. Immediately, he pulled her hand down, away from his face.

"Not now," he responded, attempting to break away from her; a difficult task.

"But, Link!" Amber said, holding him back. He wouldn't stop walking ahead. "Link, listen to me!" She yelled so that a few people gave their attention to the argument at hand. "I don't know what is wrong with you, but you're being such a jerk!"

"Can't you just leave me alone, Amber?" Link replied.

"What?" she spat, taking a step back offensively. "You know what, Link? I'm done," she said and walked away.

"What do you mean, you're done? Are you breaking up with me, Amber?" Link said, ridiculing her. "We were never together, darling," he stated. At his words, Amber pouted and strutted away. Link shook his head.

"Skank," he said, kicking a small twig that was on the concrete sidewalk. Many cars passed alongside him and many people that belonged to the Corny Collin's counsel would drop a greeting, but he ignored them all. What was he supposed to do? Keep dancing, pretend that nothing was wrong? What was the answer, the solution to all of this?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What?" Penny said, dropping the lavender phone as she spoke. She could not believe the news she had just received. Her heart was light and fluttering, and yet it sank lower and lower. Her excitement fell and her face that had a smile on it only a second ago, was now impassive. Her light pink thin strapped dress broke the twirl it had once been in.

"Hello? Hello?" said a faint voice on the phone. Penny hurriedly picked it up from the floor and held it to her ear. "Miss Pingleton?" It said.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can do it," she said.

"But you were fantastic. We need you!" The man on the other line said, worriedly.

"I can't. You don't understand," Penny said.

"We'll do this, doll, why don't you come on a few times and then make a decision. You're the only one, Penny Pingleton," he exclaimed. Penny shook her head in concern.

The door opened, signaling her mother's arrival. Penny looked towards her in that gruesome purple dress. "Alright, alright. I have to go," she said, she could feel the happiness of the man even though they were only connected telephonically.

"Come tomorrow," he said and Penny hung up.

"Penny! Who was that?" her mother said, entering the room.

"Nobody, mother." She replied, a smile on her face. She caught herself and let her facial muscles fall so that the smile disappeared. What would Tracey say? She wanted to call her best friend and tell her of her accomplishment. She wanted to go on and on about her excitement, about how she secretly wanted to dance with Link and how she was truly and deeply ecstatic that she had been accepted on the Corny Collins show, but this would only hurt their relationship more.

"Seven o'clock?" said Penny's mother as she looked at the clock above the kitchen counter. "Penny Pingleton, go to bed!" her mother yelled and Penny quietly but hurriedly retrieved to her room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Kind of nervous for today," Marky admitted. "It isn't my strongest dance, you know," he added. He looked over at Link, the person he had been addressing, but he seemed to be deaf. "Link?"

"Oh yeah. I don't know the mashed potato comes easily to me," Link said, pulling on his grey jacket. He straightened it out, staring into the mirror. But he wasn't looking at how well his jacket fit over his light blue shirt. He was looking at himself, for the first time in many years. Who was he?

"Everything comes easily to you. Dancing, singing, girls," Marky said, unable to find an explanation for Link's depression.

"Not everything, Marky," Link replied. Marky snorted and tied his shoe laces.

"So we have the new girl with us, today," Marky said, changing the subject. He grabbed a pair of socks, stuffing them in his male parts. Link let out a laugh at the sight. "What? We're on TV, we have to look good," he explained.

"So who'd they pick?" said Link. He pulled a pair of black socks onto his feet as he spoke, still looking at the mirror. He was reminded of the audition a few days ago. About Penny Pingleton. Why had she been in such a hurry to distance herself from him?

"Polly something," Marky said, straightening his striped tie and fixing his hair.

"Penny Pingleton?" Link replied, his face now turned to finally look at Marky. His hopefulness was read by him.

"Yeah, her," he said suspiciously.

"Five minutes, boys," Velma popped in to the room. Many of the men behind Marky and Link turned away from her, for they were still pulling on their pants and adjusting their socks. She had a can of Hairspray in her hand and went around spraying all of them. Link coughed as it hit his black hair.

"Let's get out there, then," Link said, leaving the dressing room and going out onto the stage where the girls were busily gossiping and filing their uneven nails. One stood out amongst them. Her hair was no longer in pigtails but it was piled in curls on her hair with a large amount of hairspray. A clean pink ribbon was placed as a headband and one of the other girls was placing fake eyelashes on her. He preferred her natural look, but either way he was glad she was here.

He came closer towards her noticing the changes in her face. She had pink lipstick to match the ribbon. Her dress was a remarkable white with a pink band across the waist.

"Penny," he said.

She turned, the girl trying to place the eyelash grew angrier. Penny apologized to her. "Hi, Link," she said, stuttering with her words. The eyelash was finally placed and the other counsel member left to reapply hairspray and mascara.

"So you got in. I told you, you were good," he said. Penny smiled, awkwardly. She didn't seem comfortable.

"I'm not here for good. Just trying it out for a while," she told him.

Link's face fell. "Oh," he said. "Hope you stay," he then added.

"On stage!" Velma yelled to the counsel and everybody lined up in the middle of the room. Everybody but Penny and Link.

He left his arm outstretched, for Penny to take his hand. "Come on, I'll help you out, darlin'," he said. She laughed at his vernacular.

"Thanks," she said. How could she refuse? The warmth from his hand went through her fingertips and into the rest of her arm.

"Five…four…three…two…." The cameraman mouthed the last word and the lights were directed to Corny Collins. The show had begun and Penny prayed that her best friend was not looking.

"I'm so happy you're here, Penny," Link said over her shoulder. Penny wanted to reply, but she couldn't. The theme song had begun and nothing but a smile could be seen on her face.


	4. Damage that Helps

**Hey, readers! I know I'm a slow updater. But now that school is out it is much easier to update. Here is a huge PINK chapter, just for you guys. Don't forget to review and I hope you like the romance in this one!**

The music began, drowning out any conversation any of the council members may had been having. Corny took his microphone and smiled that million dollar smile of his. "Hey there, Teenage Baltimore! Don't change that channel because it's time for the Corny Collins Show!" he said enthusiastically. The dancers started tapping their feet rhythmically. "Brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray!" Corny added.

Nerves raced through Penny. Not because she was going to be on television and if she screwed up all of Baltimore would know, but because Tracey Turnblad would never speak to her again. And communication with her best friend meant the world to her. How could she have been so selfish?

"Ev'ry afternoon when the clock strikes four," Corny began to sing. "A crazy bunch of kids crash through that door," he said melodically.  
"Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba," the council echoed. Penny could feel Link's warm breath on her neck as he sang along. Now her smile was genuine. They continued singing to the upbeat song, The Nicest Kids in Town. Penny had memorized the lyrics a long time ago from the various times she and Tracey had watched the show. The only thing she couldn't recall was if she had to say her name after Noreen or Doreen. It didn't matter. It wasn't like she was going to stick around long enough for someone to care.

As they had practiced, Penny danced with Fender for this part of the show. The steps came easily, or at least she couldn't tell if they were wrong because her mind was somewhere else. She occasionally would glance at Link in all of his glory, in all of his perfection, dancing flawlessly to the tune.

"Roll call!" Corny yelled and now her attention was focused.  
"Shelley!"  
"I.Q!"  
"Lou Ann!"

The council members continued to say their names. Link was once again behind Penny. "Get ready," he whispered in her ear. There was no camera focusing on them now, so Penny felt free to smile, a real smile this time.  
"Noreen!"  
"Doreen!"

"Penny!" She said as gleefully as she could. She worked her way into the next formation, grabbing the ends of her dresses and tossing it around joyfully.  
"And I'm...LINK!" Several female audience members squealed at the sight of him. He was truly beautiful. Penny sighed, but at the sound of Corny's awakening voice, she returned to Fender and allowed him to spin her around in a circle. As if she wasn't already dizzily confused enough….

Amazingly, Penny was enjoying herself. The outrageous, fast paced dance moves quickened her heart beat and forbade her mind from drifting off into the thoughts that had troubled her moments ago. The sight of Link only brought happiness and excitement to her, now. There was no confusion. She knew what she wanted: him. She wanted him to like her and stroke her hair, and hold her hand again. It was all too delicate of a moment.

As if he had heard her thoughts, Link's hand moved towards hers and grabbed it. He was deviating from the routine as he spun her about. Fender's face was preoccupied as he grabbed Amber, Link's original partner and carried on with the routine.

"What are you doing?" Penny said in between giggles.

"You're beautiful when you smile," he stated. Penny's cheeks burned a hot red, almost the shade of her cherry lollipops. His touch burned her. The song was slowly coming to an end. "Penny," he began, momentarily letting go of her. He spun around and grabbed her hand once more. "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

Penny's expression changed in a fraction of a second. Tracey. Tracey hated her right now. She was indulging herself with Link's affection while Tracey was in pain. She was right: she was betraying her best friend.

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

"Nicest kids in town," Corny Collins ended. Penny could feel the tears on the verge of pouring down. She didn't want to, but the emotion was overwhelming. Why did everything have to be this hard? It was so unfair. Link would not stop looking at her. He was searching for an answer. Surely, he still thought he was the source of her problems. But he wasn't! Not entirely.

"Penny?" he held her hand once more. He spoke through his teeth in case the cameras were pointing their way. Penny moved away from his benign gesture. "Did I say something?"  
"No, Link," she left him with those two words and nothing more. She went back to Fender's side while Corny announced a few things. Link was taken aback. Although now was not the time, he wanted to know her. He wanted to figure out all that was Penny Pingleton. She made him forget. She was the remedy, part of the answer. She had to know this. Penny turned towards him. Her green eyes staring at his, apologetically.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Link's back stood against the rough, hard brick wall that surrounded the location where Corny Collin's show was filmed. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he breathed anxiously, awaiting the arrival of a certain girl. He could feel the temperature had dropped, hence the fall season. Cold air whipped his face and sent shivers through is body. He held his breath as the door opened, but it was nobody that he wanted to talk to. It was only Marky.

"See ya, Link," he said, walking towards his vibrantly blue car across the street. Link nodded in acknowledgement. Why couldn't his life be as easy as Marky's? He had the car, the happy family, and the good grades. He was probably the only nice kid out of the nicest kids in town.

The door opened once more to reveal Penny Pingleton, struggling to get the fake eyelash off her eye. She succeeded. Link noted the drastic difference. Her eyes were as green and bright as ever. He smiled. "Penny, can we talk?" he asked.

Penny was shocked at his presence. She took a step back, hesitantly. "What about?" Penny asked, knowing the answer. What was she suppose to say? I can't talk to you because I'm afraid I like you and my best friend is completely in love with you? That would go smoothly.

"I just don't understand what I did or do that bothers you so much? Is it the hair? Is it my voice? Do I smell?" Penny laughed at his ignorance. It had nothing to do with his appearance. Well, it did actually, but not about how bad he looked. He was perfect. Link wasn't as troubled as before; he smiled when she did.

"It isn't that, Link. It's just…." She began but could not find the words to describe the situation. "It's nothing." She added.

"I know you're trying to be reassuring, but it isn't working. Penny, what's wrong?" he asked. It was quite ironic how Link was facing the greatest tragedy in his family and yet this girl seemed the height of his troubles.

"I'm just fighting with my friend," Penny stated. It was the truth but not the whole truth which made all the greater difference.

"How can I help?" he asked. He was no incredibly naïve.

"Stay away from me and forget I exist. In fact, a fight with me would be magnificent," Penny said sarcastically.

"I would never be able to do that," Link said. Penny did not know how to respond.

"It's that. You have to stop doing that; it doesn't help at all," Penny whined, she was now standing an inch away from him now. She had done it absentmindedly and yet she enjoyed in. In the increasing cold weather, only his warmth could keep her from shivering.

"Doing what? Penny what is it?" He asked. She shook her head looking down at her feet.

"I'm just afraid that something might happen that will destroy my relationship with her. And the only thing you could do to fix this would cause another problem," Penny said. Link was completely confused. Not one word had made sense. By making it better he was making it worse? No one could understand her.

"Huh?" he said.

"Exactly. I'm just kind of stuck," Penny said.

"I am too. Believe me," Link said. Regardless of Penny, his father was still at war. Far away. Probably not going to return. "Listen, Penny, how about we forget all this drama? Let's go somewhere. Forget all this." Link said walking out onto the street that was free of vehicles at this time. It was nearly six o'clock.

"That would be great," Penny said, finally giving in to her own feelings. A few hours with Link couldn't cause more damage than what had been caused already.

"Great. What time is it?" He glanced down at his silver watch. "Perfect. Follow me, Penny. I've got the perfect place in mind," Link said, taking her hand. Penny held onto him as he led her through the streets, far away from the heart of Baltimore, towards the outskirts. The sun was slowly going down. All inhabitants were in their homes, nobody in sight except the two running down the coal black road, hand in hand, the cold breeze hitting their faces.

"Where are we going, Link?" Penny yelled.

"You'll see. It isn't too far. Hope you have enough energy in you so that we get there in time," He said. He smiled, the light bouncing off of his teeth and his shimmering black hair. "You're amazing, Penny Pingleton. Purely amazing," he said to her. Their pace grew slower into a jog.

She was surprised at his words because they mirrored her own feelings so much. He was the amazing one here. The talented, gorgeous, breathtaking one. "Why do you say that? I'm as dull as dull can get," she said.

"But you're not! You're different from the rest," he said. "It's kind of embarrassing for me to say this, but, hey, I have to do it sometime," he said. Link felt a great pain lifted off his chest as he admitted his feelings to her. "It's like nothing could ever tear me down. It sounds incredibly stupid, but it's like I'm invincible," he continued.

"You're not stupid," she comforted.

Penny never wanted him to stop talking. He said all the things that needed to be said. "Funny, I've only known you for almost a week and yet this happens," Link said. His fingers were laced with hers as they walked down the road. They were near the destination.

"Link, I…you're…I'm sorry," Penny said. She couldn't figure out her own feelings. He had said it all for her. Nearby she saw a sign that read Drive-In Theater. "The drive in?" Penny asked.

"No. Follow me," he said, hopping over the red and white pole that blocked the entrance. Penny stood on the other side. He placed his hands on her small waist, lifting her over it. She wanted to stay in his arms. "This way," he motioned.

She felt off balance as they went higher up the hill that surrounded the drive-in. Bright green grass that seemed freshly planted surrounded them. The sky was a light pink mixed with purple clouds.

Penny gathered her dress to prevent herself from tripping. They were at the top of the hill now and Link put his arm delicately upon her waist. She let go of the ends of the dress and pushed away her softly curled blonde hair. The golden sun was starting to set. The wind blew their way and not even Ultra Clutch hairspray could prevent their hair from floating in the wind. He reached for her hand again. She watched him, how his deep blue eyes gleamed in the light before them. Her dress was pushed behind her. Her right arm was outstretched feeling the relief present in the air. Link stared at her enveloping her in a careful, warm embrace. She sighed blithely. He held her there his body touching hers was more than she could take. His body turned, now blocking the sun in front of her. She could see him for him now. The beautiful person that was Link Larkin. His hands moved towards her face, cupping it. She laid her hands on his arms and closed her eyes.

He placed his lips on hers passionately. It was all she had ever wanted. Everything she had longed for. No moment in life could compare to this one. His tongue invaded her mouth and she ran her fingers through his hair. If a touch had burned her, this kiss was lightning, running through her continuously and never-endingly. Only because they needed to come for air, was when they broke away.

He kissed her forehead, holding her still. She rested her head on his shoulder. Darkness soon overcame them and engulfed them, not allowing them to look at the city before them that held so many problems for them.

"Thank you, Penny Pingleton," Link whispered in her ear.

"For what?" She said curiously.

"For helping me," he said. Although, Penny did not know why he had said this, she did not care. Whatever she had done, had given him happiness, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
